


Diagnosis

by Anonymous



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Implied), implied in the sense that they're clearly fucking but I'm not going into detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rung has it all figured out.
Relationships: Perceptor/Rung (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Diagnosis

The Lost Light was quiet as bots went about their patrols or returned to their habsuites to recharge. Quiet everywhere except Perceptor’s habsuite, where Rung had retreated after a particularly engaging conversation with Perceptor outside of Swerve’s. He was surprised to see how excitable Perceptor became when talking about his interests. Rung had been rather curious about Perceptor, as the scientist had never sought him out for therapy.

Now, that was out of the question, as Rung could never bring himself to have unprofessional relations with his patients and with Perceptor pinned to the berth underneath him… Out of the question.

It had started out enjoyable enough; it seemed that despite his attitude, Perceptor preferred to be rather intimate with his lovers behind closed doors. It was another thing that surprised Rung, as he was beginning to notice that the face Perceptor put on in front of the rest of the crew was nothing like who he truly was inside.

Rung could help the look of concern crossing his features as Perceptor writhed beneath him. He knew they were in the middle of something rather intimate and it might come off as odd to stop so abruptly with no clear reasoning, yet…

“Rung-- please don’t stop,” Perceptor said between sharp vents. His voice was filled with static and he was clearly enjoying this. “I need this-- I need you.”

But when Rung’s frown deepened, Perceptor tried to get ahold of himself and think past his desires. “Is something the matter?”

There it was again, that serious, emotionless demeanor he always put on for others. Rung vented softly before moving himself from between Perceptor’s legs and sat in front of him on the berth.

“Perceptor, have you ever considered that you may be emotionally repressed?” Rung begins, folding his hands in his lap

“Excuse me?” Perceptor sits up on his elbows, his expression slowly shifting into confusion. Rung leans forward some, a look of complete seriousness on his face.

“I was considering some things you said earlier and a few things you said when we began interfacing, and I believe you’re emotionally repressed. There's are ways you can cope with this, of course, but frequent interfacing hardly seems--”

“You stopped, _mid-interface_ , to diagnose me?” Perceptor could only stare in shock at the bot before him. _Who stops in the middle of interfacing to diagnose someone?_

“I apologize, Perceptor, it has just been on my mind all night and I felt I should bring it to your attention.”

“Well-- well, thank you, Rung, for bringing it to my attention. You may see yourself out now, I’ve lost my charge.” Perceptor shifts on the berth and Rung flinches at the sharp sound of Perceptor’s panel closing.

“Perceptor, I was merely--”

**_“Out.”_ **

* * *

“To be clear, Brainstorm, there’s a reason I don’t seek out Rung’s advice.” Perceptor doesn’t meet Brainstorm’s quizzical stare.

“And why might that be?”

Perceptor can only sigh wearily.

“I don’t wish to speak about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would it be wack if you were fucking a psychiatrist and he diagnosed you mid-fuck?


End file.
